Raphael, Poisoned?
by ortonpatti
Summary: Raphael gets poisoned and wants to help his brothers get the cure.


Raphael, Poisoned?

Raphael gets poisoned and wants to help his brothers get the cure.

Raph's POV Chapter 1 The Beginning

We were doing some training when Casey came in and destroyed are training. (And this part is a lesson for Mikey), He left his pizza out in the open with the lid off! At that time Casey jumped over the couch and started eating the pizza. "My pizza!" Yelled Mikey. Luckily Casey didn't hear. Mikey walked over "calmly", sat down and turned on the television. After that we all just spited. Donnie went to his lab and started doing his crazy science stuff I don't want to know about Leo went to train more with Master Splinter. And I just went to my punching bag. I looked over at Mikey to see how he was doing. I didn't see him so I just decided he was reading his lame comics. I went back to my bag when Casey knocked me over.

Raph's POV Chapter 2 The Hurtful Top-Side

2 minutes later we got up, I looked around to see if we broken anything. Sure enough we did. The candles were all over the place. I looked at Casey, which made him look at the others. No one seemed to noticed. "Let's go top- side." I whispered to Casey. He headed for the door. "Hey Don," I yelled, " Me and Case are going top-side. If the others wonder just tell'em k." "Sure thing", he answered. I followed Casey out the door. When we got to the roof tops we started trash talking each other. When it was Casey's turn he said, "spray paint?" "Spray-paint, what kind of lame trash talk is that?" I asked him. We looked over. All we saw was teenagers playing street hockey. Then all of the sudden we got knocked over. I saw nothing. Then I heard water splashing from the puddles. I started punching the air. I soon got picked up. I struggled to get lose. Casey wasn't going to miss any action, so he pulled out his hockey stick and swung near me. But whatever had me ducked and I was the one HIT! I got slammed into Casey, which made us slam into a structure. I blacked out, banged up and bruised…

Leo's POV Chapter 3 Mystery Place

I got done with training so I went to see what my brothers were doing. Mikey was watching _Space Hero's_, my favorite show of all time. I urged myself to come over and watch it too. But I noticed that it was just the one I just watched this morning. "Mmm…" I thought. Mikey looked over "What" he asked me. "Wha-" "Oh, nothing" Mikey shrugged and turned back to the show. I walked over to Don. He looked at me with confusion. "Something wrong Leo?" He asked me. "Yeah, I haven't seen Raphael in a while." "Oh, he went top-side with Casey." He muttered something after saying that.

Raph's POV

When I woke up I knew I wasn't in the ally with Case. And speaking of Casey, "Where am I?" I half thought to myself, and half said out loud. I looked around the what I thought was a room. Then out of corner Agent Bishop walked out with my sais. He asked all these questions I couldn't answer. As he was I noticed my wrist strap to where I was strapped down was lose. When Bishop finally gave up of questioning me he walked over to a table and grabbed a container with a purple liquid in it. He walked back over and poured the liquid into a tube. Then he was opening my mouth up. When I couldn't take any more of tiring to keep my mouth closed Bishop put the tube in my mouth. The liquid slid down my throat, it tasted even worse than hearing Mikey eating pizza. Bishop went back to asking me questions. It got really annoying so I decided to quiet him down. My wrist was lose enough so I punched him grabbing my sais, cut myself lose. I busted down the door only to find myself on a yacht. I ran to the side. I took in a good deep breath and jumped into the water.

Raph's POV Chapter 4 Poisoned

When I got to the docks I felt kind of wheezy, but I guess it was from all the air I took in. I headed for home… When I got home I looked around the room, Mikey was watching that dumb _Space Hero's_ show. Don was in his lab and Leo… "Hey guy's, where's Leo?" I shouted, not caring who answered. Mikey pointed a finger near my bag. When I looked over I my temper the best of me. Leo was punching MY BAG! I charged at him, knocking him down. Donnie came out to see what the noise was coming from. "Did Raph Get ticked off again?" He asked as he came out. "Uhh, Donnie!" Mikey yelled. Donnie saw what was going on. "Mikey, grab Raph and I will get Leo!" Mikey did as he was told. He grabbed me and pulled back. I got my temper under control and pulled away from Mikey. "Raphael what were you thinking?" Don asked. "Don, L-L-Leo," I sputtered. I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. I laid down on my hammock. I was getting tired and after a couple minutes later sleep washed over me…

Leo's POV

When I got up I realized that it was Tuesday, "Early morning training!" I ran down stairs hoping I wasn't late. I rushed in and panicked when I didn't see anybody. Then I remembered what Master Splinter taught me, relax, think before acting, something Raph did not learn. I relaxed my mind and realized that I was right on schedule. I sat down as my brothers and Sensei came into the room. "Ahh, Leonardo here early." Splinter said proudly. I didn't want to blow my cover of being off schedule, so I quickly said an excuse, "Yes, Master." We started training with meditation; I was in deep concentration when I heard Splinter ask where Raphael was. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. "You are right Sensei." "Raphael, morning training, NOW!" Master Splinter yelled impatiently. There was no response. "Donatello can you please go get your brother."

Raph's POV

My morning wakeup call wasn't what I expected. I got knocked out of bed by Donnie. "Raph did you go to sleep late last night, it is about 8:20." "What, but I usually get up at 6:15, a little bit earlier before early morning training." At those words I immediately put on my gear and rushed down stairs, Don only a couple feet behind me. "Ohh, sorry Master Spli-" I soon fainted.

Leo's POV

We all rushed over to Raph. "Donnie what happened?" I asked eagerly. "I –I –I don't know!" "But one thing's for sure, help me get him to his bed!"

I banged on the door so it would open. We gently placed Raphael down. "I'll be right back." Don said rushing out the door. "Master Splinter what happened?" I asked worriedly. "I do not know my son, but do not worry, Raphael is strong and Donatello will be able to cure him." I could see in Splinter's eyes that he was very worried. At that moment Donnie ran in with his Aid kit. He felt Raph's head, "He's burning up, "Mikey get an ice pack." As Mikey did that, Donnie put a thermometer in Raph's mouth. "Ohh, we also need a wet cloth, Leo." "On it." I ran down stairs. I went into the bathroom and got the wash cloth. I hurried up to Raph's room. When I got there Don looked at me with a worried face on. "What!" "What is it?" All he did was hand me the thermometer. I ripped it out of his hands. It read, "106 degrease Fahrenheit!" I handed it back to him. I sat clumsy on the bed, my eyes widened with astonishment. Mikey came back up with the ice. "Uhh Mikey can you get more ice packs, and water." Mikey groaned like it was his 50th time going back down, but he did it anyway. "Thanks." I leaned back on the wall. Just then Raph scared the shell out of me. He groaned so loudly I bet the people in New Jersey could hear. I jumped off the bed. I looked over at Raph; it looked as if he was trying to get up. "Raphael lay back down, you need rest." Splinter said sternly but all so lovingly. Raph grumbled something after, and then spoke up, "No, I'm fine." He tried to get up, but sat right back down. "Here Raph," Don said while putting the wash cloth on his head. "Now this may hurt a little," Don stabbed a needle into Raphael's arm, and drew blood. Raph jolted up, his eyes widened, "Gaaahhh!" Donnie ran to his lab with the blood. Mikey came up a minute later, "How's Raphie-boy doing?" "Not so good." I answered. Raph groaned in pain. Donnie came back up stairs, "I figured out what has Raph at this sick stage." "It's a type of liquid called pafeer." "There's a cure called mekaloin." "Do you have some?" Mikey asked anxiously. "Mikey, if I did I would have given Raphael some already." Just then Raph tried to get up, "We need to get it." He said weakly. Donnie carefully sat Raphael back down. "Raph you can't, you're staying here." I said sternly. "But…" "NO!" He groaned painfully. I sighed, "Sorry Raph, I shouldn't have yelled at you, you're sick and we're going to find the cure so you will get better. That's what really madders." "Raphael you should get some rest." Master Splinter ordered the second. He laid back down on the bed. In a couple minutes he was snoring away. I sighed with relief that Raph was finally listening. All of us walked out, "Okay, so where would the cure be Don?" I asked. "I'm guessing at Stockman's old building."

Leo's POV Chapter 5 Stockman's Lab

We got to the lab; we started to looked around inside. "Uhhgg, we're never going to find the medicine." Mikey complained. "Have a little hope Mikey; this is Raph we need to help." Donnie said trying to sooth Mikey's thought. I kept on scrounging around, determined to find that cure and get back to the Lair as soon as possible. About ten minutes later we heard large medal feet slamming the ground. I looked at the door way and in comes some serious trouble! "Is that… a… huge…giant…MOUSER!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lunges.

Raph's POV Chapter 6 Flashback

"AHHH!" I yelled in pain as I tried to get up. Master Splinter came running into the dojo, "My son are you all right?" He helped me up as I stumbled to get back to training. "Raphael you should rest." "Sensei I how can I if I do nothing to help the others find the medicine?" "Raphael remember when I took Spike and I locked you in your room, because you went to the surface alone when you and your brothers were little?" He said sternly, but with a little sigh. Master Splinter had my mind go all the way back to that day. I was foolish to do that; I should've listened to Leo.

~ Flashback ~ (the Turtles are 10)

"Geeze isn't there any fun around here?" Raphael moaned. Leo was watching this dumb show called _Space Hero's_ he is always watching. "Raph there's still fun around here, even if Master Splinter is sleeping."He said to Raph without looking up from the TV. Donnie was playing with his new car he made from scratch. Raph jumped on it purposely. "Opps." "Raph what the-, I just made that!" Raph just ignored him and looked at Leo hoping that he noticed and would tackle him. Raph growled walked over to Leo, grabbed the remote right out of Leo's hands, and smashed it on the ground. It broke in two. Leo watched his brother do the horrible thing he did, "Raphael how could you?" "Easy." He said stomping on the remote, making it go into smaller pieces. Leo did exactly what Raph wanted him to do; a fight broke out between the two brothers. Donnie came rushing out of his little lab. He saw Mikey standing there with a freighting look on him as he watched his two oldest brothers fighting. Mikey looked at Don and ran at him. Don hugged Mikey telling him that the two boys just needed to blow of some steam. Just then Sensei came into the room. "Donatello, Michelangelo grab Leonardo and I will grab Raphael." They did as they were told. Leo was the first to calm down, he breathed heavily, "What the-" Raph calmed down a little bit after Leo. "Explain." Sensei said sternly. Mike started balling, trying to tell Splinter what just happened, "R-R-Raph br-br-broke the remote and Leo got all, all m-m-mad and the-the-they started to fight!" "It is fine now my son your brothers have stopped." Splinter said glaring at the two. Mikey was still crying his eyes out; Master Splinter looked at Don and tilted his head towards Mikey. Donnie got the message and took Mikey to calm him down. "As for you two, go to your rooms, think about how you acted, I will call you when it is supper." "But…" Raphael started. "GO!" They both raced to their rooms. "I've never seen Master Splinter so angry." Raph said.

"My sons', supper!" Donnie and Mikey came running in, "All right it's about time!" Mikey said about to dig in. "Wait Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael have not come yet." Just then Leo came in. "So, have you thought about the way you acted?" "Yes, I shouldn't have tackled Raphael like that, and I will apologize as soon as he gets here." "Very good Leonardo."

"It's been exactly 15 minutes and Raph still hasn't come." Donnie complained. Sensei got up and walked out of the room to Raph's bedroom door, "Raphael, your brothers are waiting for you." "So." "Raphael time for diner!" "I'm not hungry." "Well it is very rude not to just sit down with your family!" There was no reply. Master Splinter had given up and walked back to the table. He sighed and sat down. "Are you all right Sensei?" Leo asked nervously. "Your brother is just very stubborn."

After dinner Raphael still hasn't come out yet. "My sons it is time for bed." Splinter tucked in three little shells, and when he went to Raph's door he lifted his hand ready to knock. He hesitated then just walked away to his own bed.

In the middle of the night Raph opened his door very quietly. As he shut it he made sure that the rest of the family was asleep, they were. He headed for the door.

He got to the point where he could lift the man whole-cover. He hesitated, but realized he was acting like Leo, always hesitating. He lifted it and went to the street level. He went ally to ally looking for someone to fight. When Raph couldn't find anything he decided to head home, "Wait, which way is home?" Raph said worriedly looking around with his eyes wide. He heard some people coming so he hid beneath a dumpster. The people only walked down to the end of the alleyway and turned the corner. When Raph slid out he heard noises everywhere. He got scarred and hid behind some boxes. After a couple minutes of hearing the strange sounds sleep consumed him.

When Leo and the others got up Leo went to see if Raph needed to be woken up. He knocked on his door. No response. "Raphael time to get up." It seemed quiet, to quiet even for Raph. Leo walked in only to find his brother gone! Leo gasped while running to his father's room, "Father, father!" He yelled with Don and Mikey behind him. "What is it my son?" "It's Raph he's- he's-gone!" "What, I should have known he would do this." Splinter stood up thought for a minute, "He could have gotten to the surface by now!" He rushed out the door leaving the three turtles by themselves, "Should we go after him?" Mikey asked. "No, we should stay here." Donnie said.

Splinter jumped out of the man whole cover. It was hard to find his son with all the people, but he was determined to get Raphael back into the sewers. He found him under a pile of boxes. Splinter shook Raphael in till he woke up. When Raphael looked at his sensei he eyes grew wide with fear. His father had come to scolded him again. Just then he realized that he also went top side! "I'm greatly sorry!"Raph begged. "I will do something for your punishment, but right now I need to get you down to the sewers."

When Leo saw Raph and Splinter he jumped for joy, "Are you okay Raph?" "Yeah, just a little bit cold for the cold wall and cement."Raphael you have a lot of apologizing to do, plus the punishment we talked about." "First, tell Leonardo that you're sorry you tackled him." "I'm sorry Leo for tackling you." "Apologize accepted."He said, bowing. "Teachers pet." Raph mumbled. "Now Raphael about that punishment." Splinter said glaring at Raph. "I know, room now, and give me Spike." "WHAT YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!"...

~ END of Flashback ~ Leo's POV Chapter 7 A Giant Mouse Problem

We started fighting, well I wouldn't say fighting more like trying to fight, but you get the idea.

"Guys, remember what Splinter said, do not let the size defeat you!" I called trying my best to sound like Sensei. "Uhh, Leo maybe this might not be the right moment, but when he said that the rest of us were sick!" Donnie called back. "Just don't let the size fool you." I said impatiently. I ran up to the Mouser trying to slice its head. Only a few scratches. I growled to myself working up a plan so we can go back to finding the cure. I gasped at the brilliant plan I made up, "Mikey wrap your num-chucks around its legs. "Then Donnie and I will smash it." "Uhh Leo slight problem, but the medicine is inside the Mouser!" Don yelled. "What, why couldn't you say that before?" All he did was shrug. I sighed, "Okay new plan, Mikey distracts it, Don use your staff to get its jaw open I will get the medicine." They all did their parts, and when it was Don's turn the plan went horribly wrong, Don's staff broke in two! He jumped off leaving me on the giant killer robot! Since Donnie's stick wasn't doing its job I thought my blades would do it. I did the same thing Don did opened its mouth, but when the container was just out of reach I heard steel against steel. I looked over and saw my katanas breaking down. I jumped back just in time, the Mouser crushed the swords into little pieces. My brother and I were both defenseless. I was thinking to myself, "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

Raph's POV

I grunted at myself as I walked to my room. I heard Splinter sighing in relief. I grumbled to my room. I looked at Spike and slightly smiled, he smiled back at me. I took him over to the bed just watching and petting him.

It's been hours since the guys came back. I looked at the clock, "9:35pm, Splinter is in his bed by now." I looked over at Spike, smiled, "Okay buddy I'm going to find my brothers with pain or without, but I need to." I sat him down, opened the door quietly and ran out the door.

Jumping roof to roof was hard enough; I sat down, "Out of breath." I gasped. Then I remembered about my brothers, "Need… to… move!" I got back up and ran all around the city. Then I remembered Baxter Stocker, or whatever his name is, "His lab!" I exclaimed. I somewhat ran to the building.

When I got there I saw that the door was already busted down. I clumsy climbed my way to where I think I heard noise coming from. When I got to the door way I saw Leo, Mikey, and Don running for their lives in front of a giant Mouser. "Yes, I finally get something to do, fighting way!" But I guess I shouldn't have said that out loud, because I saw Leo point to me and Donnie and Mikey tackled me to the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked angrily. "No the better question is what are you doing here, you are support be in the Lair in your bed!" Donnie shouted at me. I didn't respond. I looked over at the robot that was coming right at us! I lunged at the two brothers pulling then to the ground. I got back up and acted the robot. "Raph!" "What?!" "You are too weak to fight." I ignored Leo. When the mouser shook me off I tried to land on my feet, but instead I landed in something else. I looked around only to find myself in a medal room. I realized that I was in the mouser's mouth! I could hear the voices of my family in fright. Then I felt something hit my foot. I lifted it up and looked at it. It read, Mekaloin. I decided it was important so I slipped it in my shell and started stabbing the machine. It started to jam up. I opened its mouth just enough to slip out. I jumped out hoping this time to land on my feet. When the air was still I opened my eyes only to see that Leo caught me. He set me down finally on the ground. "Raph are you okay?" "Yeah, oh and Don here, I thought you might want this." I said pulling out the container. "Raph do you know what this is?" He gasped. "Uhh, something you like." I said sarcastically. "No, it's the medicine." He said as if he took my answer like I wasn't joking.

When we got to the Lair Donnie made me eat a table spoon. It tasted offal!

The next morning I got up and went to the dojo to train. When I got there I saw Leo talking with Splinter. They looked over at me. Leo came rushing over to me hugging the life out of me. "L-Leo… can't… breath!" "What, oh sorry." He let go of me, "So ready for some training?" He asked. I was about to answer when Splinter cut me off, "Raphael may I have a word with you?" "Hai Sensei." I walked with him to the corner leaving Leo. "Raphael you were injured and went to the surface, fear clouded your mind, but you over came that fear and went to help your brothers." "So dose that mean I need to give you Spike?" "No I am proud of you, now go and have fun." I was so happy I don't have to give up Spike! I ran at Leo and tacked him to the ground. We started play-wrestling, "Glad you're back bro."

~ END~ 


End file.
